During the production and manufacture of products, defect may result. In many of today's high precision products, these defects may be difficult to detect, but still incredibly detrimental if not identified and removed. Products such as precision mesh screens used in chemical manufacture or silicon wafers for semiconductor are two examples. One method for detecting these defects is through the use of image analysis. A defect or anomaly may be any type of abnormality to the consistency or of the intended design of the product. A picture of the product is taken and then analyzed to determine any abnormalities with the product. While this method has proved to be successful, it requires the images to be of a very high resolution for the defects to be detectable. Thus, the analysis of such high-resolution images may be very time consuming and processing heavy to complete.